Fool Metal Alchemist
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Você é bonitinho,chibi-chan. Tão bonitinho que dá vontade de comer." Darklemon,yaoi Envyx Ed


Eu tinha terminado com o tal do 48

Contém Yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e Dark lemon (estupro)

FMA não me pertence

_**Fool Metal Alchemist**_

Eu tinha terminado com o tal do 48. Foi uma luta difícil, eu cheguei a pensar que ia morrer. Mas finalmente o havia vencido e ele ia-me contar tudo sobre as pessoas por trás da Pedra Filosofal. E então apareceram duas pessoas estranhas: uma mulher e um rapaz. Ele devia ter perto da minha idade, e destruiu meu ex-inimigo, dizendo:

-Cala a boca que você já tá enchendo, seu idiota! Vocês quase mataram um de nossos preciosos sacrifícios, sabia? E, ainda por cima, iam falar sobre a gente. Imagina se isso atrapalhasse a gente, seu imbecil! Fala alguma coisa, anda!

-Inveja – a mulher o interrompeu. - Ele já se foi.

Eu já tinha o nome de meu algoz. Era Inveja. Não no sentido figurado, quem me dera.

-Hã?! Nossa, esse aí não deu nem pro cheiro – e, virando-se para ela, disse: - Mas que coisa. Era mesmo um fracote. Nem teve graça acabar com ele.- Foi quando me notou.- Ah, já ia-me esquecendo. Prazer em conhecê-lo, baixinho de aço. Não imaginei que fosse chegar até aqui. Te dou os parabéns. Mas você viu uma coisa que não devia... Será que é melhor matar você também?

-Ora... Seu... – eu me levantava com dificuldade. O corte feito pelo 48 doía paca.

-Hã? – ele estranhou. Gritou surpreso quando o chutei. – Nossa...! Esse baixinho tá com a maior vontade de partir pra briga. Que droga! Eu não gosto de brigar, sabia? Se eu me machucar, vai doer pra caramba.

-Pare de me chamar de baixinho! – bradei pronto para atacá-lo com alquimia. – foi você quem chegou desafiando!! Eu só estou comprando essa briga!!

De repente, ouvimos um barulho esquisito.

-Hein? – o meu auto-mail "pifara". – O quêêê?! Justo numa hora dessas!

-Parece que o auto-mail dele já era – comentou a mulher.

-Que sorte! – o carinha comemorou e partiu para cima de mim. Deu-me um chute no estômago e depois disse, segurando-me pelo cabelo: - Não vou te matar. Eu só estava brincando. – Soltou. Eu caí. – Ainda bem que o seu braço virou sucata. Graças a isso você não vai se machucar tanto.

-Ouça bem, garoto – disse a mulher. – Não esqueça que nós é que estamos deixando você viver.

Eu fiquei quietinho, não poderia reagir caso eles tentassem me matar.

Ouvi a mulher dizer que iam explodir o prédio, que era pro cara me levar pra fora, eu não poderia morrer. Respirei aliviado, mas a minha tortura mal começara. O cara me carregou para longe dela e me jogou no chão.

-Você até que é engraçadinho, Full Metal.

"Engraça... o que esse idiota pretende?"

-Sabe, seria uma pena te devolver assim, do nada – e me virou de barriga para cima. – Vou aproveitar que você está aqui, ao alcance das minhas mãos e fazer uma coisa que ... Me deu vontade de fazer agora.

Eu resolvi esperar pra ver o que seria. Mas não deveria. Ele chegou bem perto do meu rosto. Cheguei a sentir a respiração quente no meu pescoço. Sobressaltei-me:

-O que está fazendo?!

Ele se surpreendeu,mas sorriu maliciosamente:

-Então está acordado, baixote? Ótimo, vai ser mais divertido...

Eu fiquei puto, mas não tive tempo nem de xingar. Ele me mordeu o queixo. Soltei um gemido assustado. Ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Vamos ver o quanto você é gostosinho...

Começou a me beijar enquanto tirava a minha roupa, eu me afastei rápido, o que ele pensava que era pra fazer isso?

-Vai-se fazer de difícil?

-Você ficou doido?!

-Não! Eu quero você, baixinho, e vou ter!

E me segurou pelo pescoço e me jogou no chão e me despiu, e me mordeu, e me chupou, e eu gritei, e gemi, e implorei, e pedi que parasse e nada adiantou.

-Chega de brincadeira – falou, beijando a minha boca à força, apertando minhas bochechas para que eu separasse os lábios, a outra mão me agarrava o pescoço, eu me debatia em busca de liberdade, quando ele finalmente me soltou percebi que usara minhas roupas pra me amarrar,que estava nu na frente dele, que recebia olhares predadores, eu tinha medo, sim, não tenho medo de confessar que tive medo. – Você é bonitinho, chibi-chan. Tão bonitinho que dá vontade de comer.

Fui mordido, doeu, ele abriu as minhas pernas.

-Bem apertadinho, hein?

Tentei fechar, mas foi inútil. Ele se despiu, estava duro.

Cerrei os olhos, mordi os lábios. Não adiantava me debater. Senti-o lá embaixo. Ia mesmo ceder? O que mamãe pensaria de mim se visse? E o Al? Fool Metal Alchemist, talvez ¹.

Ele investiu. Gritei.

-Isso. Grita – ele falou baixo e rouco.

Em vez de obedecer, tentei me afastar. Envy foi mais fundo. Não consegui não berrar de dor.

-Apertadinho... Delicioso... – ele gemeu.

Dei um sacudão. Tinha que sair dali.

-Pára quieto, chibi!

-Pára você! Eu não vou me prestar a isso, está me ouvindo?!

-Ah, mas vai sim!

Bateu minha cabeça contra o chão, segurou meu pescoço, começou a beijar minha boca à força, enquanto entrava.

Gritar, respirar, fugir. Eu precisava fazer um desses três, mas nenhum era possível. Eu já disse que fico tonto quanto tenho falta de ar? Não? Eu também não sabia.

Ele chegou ao fundo. Soltou meus lábios, enfim pude respirar. Gemeu. Ele começou a se enfiar com força, eu senti sair sangue.

Não deixei de gritar. Já estava entregue, Fool Metal. Não havia mais redenção possível, eu havia perdido. Senti e ouvi todo o prazer dele,em minha própria carne, dentro de mim, as minhas pernas amarradas entrelaçavam a cintura dele. Envy parecia deliciar-se com a minha dor.

Quando ele finalmente acabou, aquele líquido viscoso me sujou inteiro, ele respirou e não vi mais nada. Desmaiei de dor e cansaço.

Fui despertar no hospital. Não contei a ninguém. Não queria que tivessem pena de mim. Eu não preciso disso.

Mas...

Achei que você merecesse saber. Você, que foi o primeiro a me tocar, além de mim mesmo. Você, que eu amo e que sei que me ama.

Vai ter que me perdoar, Roy. Eu não devia ter desobedecido ao Armstrong, e ido ao 5º laboratório. E não devia desobedecer você. Eu sei que só quer o meu bem. Mas eu não pude resistir. Não quando se trata da pedra. Do meu irmão.

Desculpe.

**Sempre seu,**

**Edward Elric**

**x-x-x**

_ahhh! Acabei! Ficou tão... sei lá. Mandem reviews, e terão mais fics insanas como essa._

_Algumas observações:_

_a primeira parte foi copiada do mangá, por isso o nome do Envy ta "Inveja"._

_truco faz bem pra saúde._

_não deixem de mandar reviews._

_trabalho não mata, mas vagabundagem nem cansa_

"_fool" quer dizer tolo._

_dúvida cruel: pode se dizer que o Ed traiu o Roy?_


End file.
